1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of weighing and an apparatus therefor, wherein articles varying in unit weight are continuously weighed and classified by a single weighing machine, the articles thus weighed are pooled and their weighed values are memorized in correspondence to the pooling order, and arithemetic operations for combinations of the weighed values which have been memorized are performed to provide a combination of weights equal or most approximate to a predetermined weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a plurality of articles are packed in a single box or other container, the total weight will vary if the weight per article (hereinafter referred to as unit weight) contained therein varies. Therefore, the variation in the total weight for each box becomes a problem. As a countermeasure, the number of articles is increased or decreased to adjust the total weight or articles in one box are changed for those in another by utilizing variations in unit weight to adjust the total weight. However, the former method is limited in the number of articles packed per box while the latter method involves a very difficult operation of changing one article for another. In either case, manual operation is involved, taking much time and labor, and business transactions are carried out invariably with a largish (or plus-oriented) weight, so that the loss due to such largish weight amounts to much money.